Must Be Love
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Gingerbread AU where Michael and Jackie are actually dating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: beautywithin16 asked for a 'Gingerbread' AU where Michael and Jackie were dating, where it's still a bit new and they say their first 'I love you'. I have also borrowed heavily from the dialogue in the episode - particularly for this chapter and chapter 2. Anyways, this is what I came up with, hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Dedication: For beautywithin16.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Must Be Love**_

"What do you think of this for an eight year old?" Jackie asked, holding two books up for Michael's inspection.

Michael glanced at them and shrugged, "Maybe a bit young," he replied, distracted by something at the back of the book store.

Jackie frowned down at the covers, "Maybe I should ask…" she trailed off as Michael walked away to join a dark haired woman in the middle of a book signing. Jackie frowned as the woman jumped to her feet, looking a little too excited to see Michael.

Jackie set the books aside and came to join them, trying not to grit her teeth at the easy familiarity between the pair.

"Gemma, this is Jackie," Michael said gesturing vaguely in her direction, "a colleague. I, ah, joined the police force."

"There's no need to sound so reticent about it," Jackie commented, a little bit stung by the 'colleague' comment.

Although they'd been keeping their relationship quiet, it was hardly a secret (they'd even told Taggart) and it _was_ of at least five months duration.

"You? Joined the _police force_?" Gemma exclaimed, "I heard something, but I didn't believe it. You were going to become an airline pilot."

Jackie had to bit her lip to keep from laughing, amused in spite of herself.

"I was going to do a lot of things when I was seventeen," Michael replied.

"Just think what aviation's lost, hey?" Jackie commented, breaking what had suddenly become a tense moment.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Michael asked, surprising both women.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's a cheese and wine party upstairs for publicity," Gemma replied, "a meet the press kind of thing. Come up, be my guests, my first book," she pressed with a wide smile.

"Why not?" Michael replied.

"Wonderful," Gemma beamed, taking Michael's arm and leading the way.

"Why not indeed?" Jackie muttered, following them.

A few minutes later, they were standing off to the side watching Gemma schmooze with publishers and reporters.

"She was the best looking girl in my school," Michael said finally, taking a sip of his drink, "she always wanted to be a journalist."

"Yeah, I had a crush on the best looking boy in mine," Jackie replied, "you should see him now, seventeen stone and running a chippie."

 _Unlike some_ , she added privately to herself, trying to smother her irrational dislike as she watched Gemma.

"It was more than a crush, we nearly got engaged," Michael commented.

Jackie choked her drink, "When you were at school?"

Michael smiled, "When we were seventeen, if she hadn't gone to university we might have."

Whatever Jackie might have said in response was cut off as Gemma came to join them.

She didn't hear much of what was said after that and almost jumped when Michael touched her arm, indicating for her to leave the room ahead of him.

The drive back to the station was made in silence as Jackie reminded herself that she had nothing to worry about. She trusted Michael and she wouldn't allow herself to be jealous of a former girlfriend.

"You're awfully quiet," Michael commented as he parked the car.

"I could say the same about you," Jackie retorted with a small smile.

Michael chewed his lip for a moment, "Gemma asked me to dinner," he said finally, focusing on the steering wheel.

"Oh."

"I said yes, but I don't have to go," Michael hastily assured her.

Jackie smiled, "Its fine."

"I can call and cancel," Michael continued as though she hadn't spoken, "but I promise, it is _just_ dinner."

Jackie stifled a laugh, "I trust you."

Once again, Michael didn't seem to have heard her and he continued to ramble: "I mean, after what I said today, you have every right to be worried. But you're the only woman for me."

This time, Jackie did laugh, "Michael, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I love you," she told him, "and as you said yourself, it's just dinner."

"What did you say?" Michael asked with a wide grin.

Jackie looked trapped, "It's just dinner?"

Michael shook his head, still grinning, "No, before that."

Jackie sighed, "I love you," she repeated in a low tone, not quite meeting his eye.

Michael leaned over, "Well, that's very good news," he informed her, tipping her face up with a finger under her chin, "because I love you too."

They smiled at each other for a brief moment before Michael closed the distance between them and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was also request for an alternative 'dog scene'...**

"Hi Jackie, it's me," Michael called out, walking into the room and joining her at a table. "So, how's Operation Walkies?" he teased.

Jackie sent him a mock glare, "As you see him," she grumbled, gesturing towards the centre of the room.

Michael grinned as he regarded the dog sleeping on the floor, his grin faded as he shivered, "Is there a door open?" he asked, pulling his jacket closed.

Jackie nodded, "The back door," she explained, unconsciously pulling her own coat tighter around herself, Michael frowned a little at the gesture. "We keep sending him out," she continued, "and he keeps coming _straight_ back in. This is Nigel," she added, gesturing with her chin as a man stood up, "he's from the surveillance unit."

Michael smiled as he stood to shake the other man's hand, "Nice to meet you," he said politely, a little embarrassed about ignoring the other occupants of the room.

His embarrassment faded into mild boredom as Nigel began to explain the intricacies of the homing device attached to the dog's collar. He caught Jackie shift in her seat out of the corner of his eye and hid a smirk, she'd obviously heard it all before.

Possibly several times.

"Michael?" she began, breaking into the conversation as Nigel paused for breath. Michael turned to her instantly, grateful for the reprieve. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked, gesturing into the hallway, Michael excused himself from Nigel and followed her.

"You don't fancy giving me a few hours break do you?" she asked hopefully as they stepped out of the room, "Please?" she added with a pleading look, "Those two are going to drive me spare."

Michael gave her a rueful smile, "I'm sorry, Jackie, I, uh," he cleared his throat, looking away, "I have that dinner with Gemma tonight."

Jackie looked down, "Right, I forgot."

Michael ducked his head and caught her eye, "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Jackie challenged, crossing her arms with an exaggerated pout as she looked up at him.

Michael smothered a grin, "Well, like this for a start," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"What about you?" Jackie asked, regarding his suit jacket doubtfully.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, "I keep my doors closed in this kind of weather, unlike some," he teased as she continued to look unconvinced.

She pulled a face at him and he laughed, "This wasn't how I planned on spending the evening," she muttered.

Michael sobered, "I know," he said, adjusting his jacket so that it fit more securely on her shoulders, "but it's not forever, and then you'll only have _one_ troublesome male to deal with."

Jackie's lips twitched as she fought back a smile, "And he's more than enough."

It was Jackie's turn to laugh as Michael pulled a face at her, "Why do I put up with you?" he asked in mock annoyance as he pulled her close.

Jackie smiled up at him, "Must be love."

He smirked, "That must be it," he agreed as he kissed her. He sighed as they broke apart, "I have to go," he said regretfully. "Stay warm," he added, kissing her on the forehead before releasing her.

She nodded, "You too."

"Try not to kill anyone," he added with a wink as he flipped up his jacket collar and stepped outside.

"I'll try," she called after him.

His answering laugh echoed in the front yard as he turned to blow her a kiss and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...and then this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. Apologies that it's a little short, but I couldn't find any other way to end it. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"I never asked you how your dinner with Gemma went," Jackie commented idly, much later that week as she sat cuddled up on the couch with Michael.

Michael shrugged a shoulder, "There's not much to tell, we talked about 'old times' and caught up on what had been happening since we last saw each other."

"So no plans to rekindle the romance then?" Jackie asked, only half-teasing.

She felt rather than saw Michael roll his eyes, "Hardly." He paused, "She's…we're not suited. Perhaps it may have worked when we were younger but…not now."

Jackie shifted so that she could see his face, "What happened?"

"Apparently she and some reporter – Derek something or other – are engaged," Michael explained, "they're on a 'trial separation' to make sure that they're right for each other."

Jackie frowned, "What does that mean?"

Michael grimaced at the memory, "I _think_ it means that she was looking for a fling."

Jackie sat up, "What?"

Michael held up his hands, "She didn't come out and say it, but I think that's what she was implying. I pretended not to understand and told her about this wonderful woman I'm seeing instead," he added with a wink.

Jackie rolled her eyes, but settled back in his arms.

Michael rested his cheek against the top of her head, "I want you to know that I don't need a trial separation to know that you're right for me," he said softly after a moment.

Jackie moved deeper into his embrace, "Good, because I don't share."

Michael cleared his throat as he reached for something in his pocket, "Speaking of not sharing…" he trailed off as he opened a jewellery box, revealing a diamond ring.

Jackie's breath caught as she stared at it, "Michael…it's beautiful."

"I realise that we haven't been dating for very long," Michael continued in a low tone, "but I've known for a long time that I don't want to ever be without you." He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me Jackie?"

"Yes," she whispered, "yes," she repeated in a stronger tone, swallowing the lump in her throat and surreptitiously wiping away a tear.

Michael tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple, "I love you," he murmured, making her smile.

"I love you too," she replied, turning in his arms so that she could kiss him.

"May I?" Michael asked as they broke apart and removing the ring from the box.

"You may," Jackie replied, holding out her hand.

Carefully, Michael slipped the ring on her left ring finger, before raising her hand to his lips, "I love you."

Jackie grinned, "You've said that already."

Michael shrugged a shoulder, "I'm just enjoying being able to tell you whenever I want."

Jackie twined her arms around his neck, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Michael replied easily, "so you'd better get used to it."

Jackie smirked, "I think I can do that."

Michael grinned, "Good, because-"

"I love you," they said in unison.


End file.
